


Gonna Be Just Fine

by Spellnight



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kemaline - Freeform, ilovethem, mylilbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellnight/pseuds/Spellnight
Summary: What if Kate went over to Emaline's house like she was supposed to instead of going to talk to Luke.





	Gonna Be Just Fine

"Hey."

"Hey. Who are you and what have you done with Emaline?"

Emaline smiles and looks down, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

They're on the steps now, facing each other.

"I'm sorry I ignored you on the bus ride home. That was really shitty."

"It's okay. I figured you were still upset about Oliver."

Emaline laughs and rolls her eyes, "Yeah, right. Screw him."

"Damn straight."

"That night at the hotel.. the things you said, that you thought I was perfect Did you mean it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm confused, 'cause, you said that, and then we almost -"

The door opens, two guys are talking. The girls' pause.

'Yeah, for the next two weeks.'

'Cool.'

The door closes.

"I saw you and Luke holding hands."

"I guess, I was wondering if you guys are a thing or If you are, it's totally cool."

 

"No, we're not. We're just friends. Or, we were, I I don't really know right now."

Emaline sighs and moves in closer to Kate, "Do you like me?"

Kate leans in too, " What do you mean?" 

Emaline does this brief airy laugh, "You know what I mean.. I like you. Is that okay?"

" Yes."

They both grin.

The bell rings and they both stand up.

"Um"

" Which way are you going?"

" Um - That way."

" I'm the other way."

"Uh, so"

"Want to come to my place after school?"

Kate grins, " Sure."

"Meet by your locker?"

Kate grins and nods, she seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"Cool. See you later, sweetie."

Last period finished and Kate walked out of class and over to Emaline's locker.

"Hey, you Ready?"

'Yeah."

They walk over to Emaline's house, and woah it's huge. 

Emaline's parents are out. "Work", she tells Kate absentmindedly as their walking up the stairs.

They settle down on her bed and its awkward for a moment.

"So..", Kate starts

“I wanted to apologize.”

She looks down at her hands, beginning to fiddle with them.

“What I did to you was really shitty. I should have never done it, and you didn't deserve it, you deserve better- the best. I- I had no right to do that, and you should be proud of who you are, and what you like, and I'm sorry for making it seem like what you like is wrong."

Seconds pass by and she can't look away from the bed but, she gains the courage to look up and-

There are tears in Kate’s eyes and Emaline feels like shit because she didn't mean for Kate to cry and its totally unexpected, and she doesn't know what to do shes at a lost for words. But then Kate hugs her and squeeze's her tight- and god its the best hug shes ever had.

The tears stop, and they both look into each other's eyes. Emaline reaches and cups Kate's cheek and now Kate leans in, wow- their kissing. It was a quick kiss but it was full of so much emotion. It was unspoken that they're gonna face bullying and teasing at school, but as long as they have eachother..they know their gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoy. A request by "Dispute - This was really good! It would be cool if you could write about Kate going over to Emalines house like she was supposed to instead of going to talk to Luke."
> 
> Also, the apology peice was inspired by Halxe's work - Reassurance, go give it a read.  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756761/chapters/31614435 )
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
